Dark Lord's Heir
by 628426
Summary: A story that I just kept adding to. I gave up on it, so I thought people might want to read it. Harry gets picked up by Bellatrix LeStrange and taken to the Goblins to change his life forever. Rated "T" I hope.


**Harry Potter**

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Godric's Hollow. The villagers were preparing for the local festival, it was the anniversary of their town's creation, everybody was bustling to set up the decorations and prepare the entertainment, all except two people, but the village didn't mind, they had moved in recently with their newborn, something that everyone could understand, the mothers just smiled sweetly at the thought of their children playing nicely, and the fathers thought of the possible new addition to their sports team.

None of them, not even the elders with the sharpest eyes, notice the dark-cloaked figures making their way through the crowd, disappearing as quickly as they appeared, making their way to the front of the house of the couple who recently moved into their quiet town, pulling out small, indescribable sticks. Had the villagers been looking, they would have saw bright lights coming out of the stick and smashing against an invisible wall, they also would have noticed a taller man, wearing the same attire as the rest, waiting in the back, waiting for his followers to break the wall.

"Soon I will break the prophecy and become the greatest!" the man called laughing cynically while one of his followers, a busty, dark, crazy-haired woman looked up longingly at her master, wanting nothing than to be by his side forever. "My Lord, what are you going to do?" she asked as cynically to her master, who just smiled at her, not answering what would be obvious.

"My Lord the barrier is broken" one of the men at the front said before they all left by the hand of their master, who strolled into the house, frightening the man and woman who were sitting on the couch. "Go protect Harry!" the man ordered before lunging at the intruder, who just sent him flying with a flick of his wand, the woman shrieking as she saw a flash of green light erupt from the intruders wand, penetrating her husband, leaving him dead on the ground.

The man slowly walked up the stairs where he could easily hear the woman and a baby crying, with another simple flick of his wand the door busted open, revealing a woman standing in front of a crib, covering as much of it as she could with her body. "Move and you will be spared" the man ordered thinking that the child was more important than the woman's death, but the woman just shook her head defiantly.

The man merely shook his wand again, but was surprised that the woman nearly flinched before glaring at the man, "You are more willed than your husband, but not enough to survive me!" the man said acidly before sending another green light out of his wand, making the woman drop onto the ground, the man smirked before walking up to the baby, preparing to do the same.

He stopped though as he saw a golden stream surround the boy, "Dumbledore thinks I know not does he?" he said to himself before touching the boy, retrieving his arm quickly as the touch burned him. He immediately made a skull appear on his arm, pressing it deeply thinking of his close follower, almost a second later did she appear kneeling before him.

"What is it my Lord?" she asked sweetly while glancing at as many things in the room, trying to understand the situation, the man merely stroked her cheek as an invitation to stand up, she did so landing her eyes on the dark haired child staring at her with pure green eyes.

"This boy has been covered in ancient magic, I'll die from contact of the boy, I'm going to disappear for a while, and I want people to believe I'm dead" he put up his hand to stop the shocked woman "Though I have made precautions to stop my death, it is magic like this" he pointed to the baby "That can kill even me, I'll be back in 10 years, everyone should believe I don't exist, or don't want to believe, especially if Dumbledore has something to say".

The dark-haired woman nodded, though sad, she would never go against her master. She watched as her master did the wand movement of a spell that was more revered than the killing curse itself. Bright red light appeared, deeper than any blood she has ever seen, the light entangled itself on the boy forehead sending dark sports into it. Her eyes widened at the dark scar forming on the baby's head, the baby screaming in pain, louder than anything she has ever heard before, she was doing every she could not to wince in front of her master, but she did close her eyes.

She only opened her eyes when the baby stopped crying, she saw the black-haired baby sleeping silently, a dark glowing scar shone prominently on his fore-head, and a small smile curling on his mouth. She turned and saw her master, waiting for her attention; she kneeled quickly, expecting punishment.

"I will be in Albania, I want you to turn to the light with the Malfoys, act like you were imperiused" he said quickly, surprising the woman before him, "I want you to keep an eye out for him whenever you can, I know Dumbledore will ignore the Potter's will, capitalise on that when he's admitted into Hogwarts". The woman nodded as her master disappeared into the darkness, quickly following suite as she heard the rumbling of a loud motorcycle.

oOo

"Wake up! Wake up!" A shrill voice rapped through the stair door, waking her filth of nephew, what she wouldn't want more than to drop him off at a low-grade orphanage, or maybe St. Mungo's as her sister-in-law suggested, but that damn letter from Dumbledore forced her to let him in, at least he didn't care about how the boy was treated.

Harry woke up slowly; he had that dream again, with the screaming of a woman and a flash of green light. He pulled his legs down and picked up his socks, chucking off the spiders that dwelled in the broom closet and put them on. Walking out and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. He made sure there was enough bacon and eggs for three families before taking his slice of bread and cheese and sitting on the uncomfortable, springs-popping-out chair that was in the corner.

"Go get the mail, boy!" His large, whale of an uncle, Vernon, snarled at him, not wanting to get beaten so early, he left to the door. Among the normal bills and letters, there was a thick parchment addressed to him. He was surprised, and angry that the addressor knew how he was living. "What are you waiting for, boy?!" his uncle yelled making him jump, he quickly ran into the kitchen, placing the letter into his pocket before entering, placing the other letters on the table and returning to his breakfast.

"You are going to stay with Mrs. Figg for the weekend while we go on holiday, boy" Vernon snarled to his abomination of a nephew, mentally laughing at the boy's misery. Harry got up sadly and went to pack his things, he hated Mrs. Figgs, she always forced him to eat stale cakes that would make him sick for the day, and the cats would always attack him, but at least he wouldn't get beaten there, that was something to look for, right?

oOo

A tall, beautiful, dark-haired woman could be seen walking through the sweet town of Little Whinging, wearing a long, bulky, dark robe, the complete opposite of what the residents call normal. She strode with pride, up to a little small house with cats all around, if any of the other residents were watching they would have been surprised that the cats didn't do anything to stop the woman from entering the gardens, the cats didn't even bat an eyelash when she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" the old lady, Mrs. Figgs, asked when she answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Figgs, I'm here to explain the letter that Harry received about his schooling" the dark-haired woman explained before enter the house, Mrs. Figgs inviting her in happily.

"Harry?" Mrs. Figgs called to the small, malnourished, messy dark-haired boy who was sitting in the lounge room, "This lady" she looked at the guest before looking back "Is here to explain about the letter you received today". Harry was shocked to say the lease, but quickly nodded affirmatively when the dark-haired lady entered the room, Mrs. Figgs leaving to feed her cats.

"Hello Harry, I'm Bellatrix" the dark-haired woman said before sitting across from the boy, she could see that he was angry, furious even. "The letter was addressed to my room, under the stairs, where I bled more than enough blood for it to be noticeable, did you know?" he asked acidly, deciding not to talk to her if she knew.

Bellatrix shook her head sadly, she had betrayed her master, it had taken her all this time to get the location of Harry and where he was, scars all over him from the stupid muggles that the old fool left him with. Calming her anger and guilt, she looked up at the boy.

"No Harry, I didn't, I would have gotten you out ages ago if that was the case, but the person who put you there knows, and I am going to have a field day for his punishment. But that's not why I am here. I am here to explain what the letter is about, and about our way of life"

She waited for the boy to understand before she continued, starting when he gave a nod of affirmation, "First of all, you are a wizard, someone that can wield magic, and you were selected to enter a school that focuses exactly on that".

Harry was stunned for a second, before his eyes filled with amazement and yearning, from him being a wizard and going to school, or being able to get away from his family, he couldn't tell, but he made it clear he wanted to go.

"Excellent, we'll leave now to get your stuff for school, I don't want your guardian, the man who left you here, coming and stopping us" Bellatrix said quickly, grabbing Harry and leaving the house, quickly calling the Knight Bus and taking them into the heart of London, arriving just as Dumbledore apparated into Little Whinging.

oOo

"Where are we?" Harry asked excitedly when they stepped into a pub, "This is The Leaky Cauldron, Harry, one of the only magical places in London" Bellatrix answered, more than happy that Harry was taking an interest in this world. She quickly led Harry into the back, hiding his scar from the patrons, she pulled out her wand, smirking at the awe Harry gave, and tapped some 'random' bricks on the wall, making an archway form, showing a large shopping district.

"This is Diagon Alley, Harry" she said while leading Harry into the archway, "Most Wizards and Witches come here for all their shopping needs" she explained while pointing to the many eccentric shops on the side of the cobblestone road.

"But how will I be able to afford anything, my auntie and uncle won't give me any money" Harry said gloomily, but was surprised when Bellatrix laughed, "Harry you don't have to worry about money" she explained, getting a very confused look from the younger boy, "Your parents left you a will, and a vault full of our money for your schooling" she pointed at the large white building that said 'Gringotts' for effect.

When Harry walked up the stairs, he noticed two small, green creatures staring at them, not knowing what to do, he decided to bow, he was surprised however, that they were surprised. Bellatrix wasn't sure what to say, she followed suite and bowed as well. The creatures merely nodded at the surprising gesture as they entered into the foyer.

"That was a Goblin, Harry" Bellatrix explained as she quickly led them to a free teller, who seemed to be the same race as the guards. "Hello, I am Bellatrix, and this is Harry Potter, we are here to read his parent's will which was unlawfully frozen by Dumbledore".

The creature banged his fist on the table, but quickly retracted his anger when others started looking at them, "Please follow me; something like this should be consulted with the Chief of this branch".

It was a good 20 minutes of waiting outside an office before they were allowed to meet the Chief, "Welcome Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok, my associate Bogrod told me that your parents' will was never fulfilled, and that it was frozen by Dumbledore, your guardian, is that correct?" the Chief Goblin asked.

Harry was confused and frightened about the information that he had learned today, "I'm not sure, sir" he started shakily, "I've been at my aunt and uncle's as long as I can remember, I was told they were muggles". Ragnok did the exact same thing as the Goblin Teller, Bogrod did when Bellatrix told him about the freezing of the will; he slammed his fists on the desk, saying something lowly in a language Harry couldn't understand.

"Dumbledore will have a lot to explain for if what you say is true" Ragnok said darkly, frightening Harry enough to falter in his seat. Seeing this, Ragnok quickly changed his expression into something positive, something, the other Goblins noticed, as he has never done something like that before. "Do not be scared Mr. Potter, while you are in the walls of Gringotts, no one will harm you, less they incur our wrath".

"Perhaps we should continue with the will, and then decide something for the matter of Dumbledore's transgressions" Bellatrix cut-in, the Goblins nodding in anticipation.

"Before we start, we have to prove on paper that Mr. Potter _is_ Mr. Potter, since his vault key is most likely with Dumbledore -could you check-up on that?-" Ragnok asked to another Goblin, who nodded and quickly left the room, "We will have to do a blood test, this will prove your identity and any houses you have inherited from" he finished looking at Harry once more, who was looking at Bellatrix for advice.

"This is ok Harry, with this we will have knowledge of anything that Dumbledore may try to hide from you" she said with a sweet smiling, calming the boy who looked back at Ragnok, awaiting instructions.

"Please cut your hand and let the blood drop onto this sheet of paper" Ragnok pulled out a sparkly piece of paper from his draw "When the required blood has been given, your wound will be healed and we'll have your information".

Harry quickly did what he said with a knife given to him by another Goblin, he was surprised that not much blood was given; Ragnok saw this and mentally noted to give him a full-body scan on his health and well-being.

After reading the sheet of paper, Ragnok handed it to Harry for him to read.

**Name:**

**Harry James Potter**

**Birth Date:**

**July 31, 1980**

**Parent/Guardians:**

**James Potter [Deceased]**

**Lily Potter **_**née**_** Evans [Deceased]**

**Sirius Black (Godfather) [Incarcerated]**

**Blood Status:**

**Half-Blood**

**Ancestry:**

**Ancient & Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Ancient & Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Prowess:**

**Parseltongue (Blood Connection)**

**Wandless Magic (Blood Connection)**

**Legilimency (Blood Connection, Mind Mastery required)**

**Occlumency (Blood Connection, Mind Mastery required)**

**Marriage Contracts:**

**Ginevra Molly Weasley (Made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Fine to break: 500 Galleons)**

**Hermione Jean Granger (Made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Fine to break: 500)**

Harry stared at the sheet for a while before looking back at Ragnok, "What are the Marriage Contracts?" he asked quietly, the Goblin nearly laughed thinking of Human Bonding, but decided to answer quickly, "Marriage Contracts are made between two guardians who wish for their child to become bonded, magic and all, these two were made by your 'Magical Guardian' Dumbledore, though we'll get on with that with the will".

Almost instantly after he finished the explanation did another Goblin come in and place a thick envelope on the desk with the title 'Will of James and Lily Evans to be executed on Harry James Potter's 5th birthday [frozen by request of magical guardian]'. Ragnok went to pick it up but was stopped but a blue barrier, growling Dumbledore's name, he clicked his fingers and the barrier shattered, picking it up properly and pulling out the contents.

Ragnok cleared his throat shakily before handing over the pages

**I, James Potter, swear this will to be final on my last breath.**

**To my best friend, Sirius Black, AKA Padfoot: I leave you 50 000 Galleons and the Potter Manor until such time that Lord Potter requires it. I hope that you take care of your godson, keep him safe.**

**To my friend, Remus Lupin, AKA Moony: I leave you 50 000 Galleons on the condition that you buy yourself a liveable home. Take care of yourself old friend.**

**To my ex-headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: I leave you 10 000 Galleons on the condition that you respect our wishes. Leave Harry out of your 'Greater Good'.**

**And finally to my son, Harry James Potter: I leave you the Potter main vault and any vaults connected to it, including the trust vault we set up for ONLY you to access for school. I also deem you the next Lord Potter when you are ready, no guardian shall say otherwise. I love you son, and if your mother is still alive, please look after her. I leave you one warning that I trust you will follow, don't trust Dumbledore or his 'Greater Good'.**

**On the account that my wife and I are not alive, the following people are requested to become Harry's guardians:**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Amelia Bones**

**Andromeda Tonks **_**née**_** Black**

**Should these people be unavailable or unwilling, please refer to my wife's will. Under NO circumstances is Harry to be place under the guardianship of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nor should that man have any say in Harry's life.**

**Signed: ****James Potter**

**Witness: ****Lily Potter**

**Witness: ****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**I, Lily Potter **_**née**_** Evans, swear this will to be final on my last breath.**

**To my friends, Frank & Alice Longbottom: I leave you 50 000 Galleons, should you not be able to accept, I leave it to your child, Neville Longbottom.**

**To my sister, Petunia Dursley **_**née**_** Evans: I leave you 100 Galleons, 1010 Sickles, 20010 Knuts (Or £1000 in Muggle Currency) on the condition that you never contact or communicate with my son for any reason.**

**And finally to my son, Harry Potter: I leave you everything in my vault. I love you son, please shine through the darkness, not as a pillar, but as what you are, I will always be proud of you.**

**On the account that my husband and I are not alive, the following people are allowed to become Harry's guardian (only if the people on my husband's list are unavailable):**

**Frank & Alice Longbottom**

**Severus Snape (To be asked ONLY when no one else is available)**

**Should these people be unavailable or unwilling, a member of Gringotts shall choose Harry's guardian, NO ONE ELSE. Under NO circumstances is Harry to be place under the guardianship of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore OR my sister, Petunia Dursley **_**née**_** Evans, nor should they have any say in Harry's life.**

**Signed: ****Lily Potter**

**Witness: ****James Potter**

**Witness: ****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Harry stayed quiet, taking in all of his parent's wishes, not knowing what to say, he was stopped however, as a Goblin came in being followed by an old man with a great white beard, wearing white robes.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Harry's magical guardian, protest to this meeting and request an obliviation of Harry Potter's memories of these events" the man, Dumbledore, said looking only at Ragnok.

Ragnok banged his hands on his desk, this time sending a few items off it, "Albus Dumbledore, you are guilty of three crimes of a possible ten, you will have no say to what Harry was supposed to know when he turned 5, as you are not needed in this meeting, or any events that happen after, I ask that you relinquish the Potter Vault key and leave" he snarled angrily, the two Goblin guards walking behind him for support.

If the old man could look paler than his beard he would be, silently fuming that he's plans are being spoiled, he quickly looked to Harry, thinking that if he could persuade the boy, he could obliviate the boy's memories and get over with it. "Harry, my boy, this stuff is far too early for you to know, let's get you back to your aunt and uncle's where you belong".

Ragnok pounded his fists on his desk again, "Albus Dumbledore, I have already stated that you have no influence in this meeting and must warn you if you continue any further we will contain you in the holding cells until a Ministry representative can charge you of your crimes. I state once more, relinquish the Potter Vault Key and leave" he said angrily, his voice becoming louder with every word, he had promised the boy of his safety and he would rather die than break it, "_a Goblin's word is their life_" he thought to himself.

Ragnok looked at the boy and now saw he was shaking behind Bellatrix body, he then looked back at the old man who had a look of defiance on his face, "As I am his magical guardian, I have a say in what is given to him, it is why I froze his parents wi-"

"You are not his magical guardian, and you had no right to freeze his parent's wills!" Ragnok yelled, moving his hands for the guards to contain the old wizard, "I gave you a warning Albus, you will remain under Goblin guarding until a member of the Ministry's DLME arrives" Ragnok said now steadying his voice, he quickly snapped his fingers and the old wizard was surrounded by guards and disappeared, a Goblin quickly running out of the room to contact the Ministry, a key floating simply onto his desk from where Albus once stood.

He quickly turned his head and smiled at Harry who was slowly moving to his seat, "Now Harry, as your will states, you have acquired the Potter Vaults with any connections to other vaults being yours, as well as the Evan's vault, which was created by your mother shortly after her first year at Hogwarts. You will also be emancipated into the Potter lineage at your word. My associates have already begun contacting the given names on your father's will to find you a suitable guardian, again at your word. Is there anything you wish to be done before we continue with your other inheritances?" he asked, now pulling out a form.

Harry pondered for a moment, thinking it better to talk now than later, "I wish to be emancipated, and I will accept my magical guardian" he decided, thinking it would be better this way if that man was going to talk to him again.

Ragnok nodded at his decision, and with a click of his fingers, a box with the Potter's family crest appeared in front of him. He opened it and handed the obviously-large ring to the boy, explaining its magical properties to him while he put it on. He then picked up the form and handed it to Harry, who took it acceptingly.

**Harry Potter's Inventory**

**Inventory of the Potter Vault**

**5 457 328 Galleons, 82 032 Sickles, and 800 Knuts**

**Various deeds to holiday villas**

**Library of books collected over the years**

**Self-created map of Hogwarts**

**Inventory of Potter Vault – Trust**

**(To be merged into the main vault upon completion of school or emancipation)**

**1 850 250 Galleons, 132 586 Sickles, and 1 302 Knuts**

**Inventory of Evans Vault**

**(To be merged with Potter vault at request of owner)**

**2 580 270 Galleons, 179 642 Sickles, and 3 280 Knuts**

**Book of Spells – Written by Lily Potter**

**Deed to Muggle house in London**

**Inventory of Gryffindor Vault**

**23 890 570 Galleons, 860 548 Sickles, 20 850 Knuts**

**Shared deed of Hogwarts**

**Various weapons and armours**

**Deed to Gryffindor Mansion**

**Gifts received over the years**

**(To be added to Vault of receiver's choice, kept in back-up vault until chosen)**

**House of Malfoy – 1 236 638 Galleons, 1 chair in Wizengamot**

**House of Knott – 58 527 Galleons, 1 Marriage Contract to first-born daughter (Breakable at request), and Deed to uncharted island**

**House of Diggory – 18 580 Galleons, various Goblin-made items**

**House of Greengrass – 82 360 Galleons, deed to manor in Europe, 1 chair in Wizengamot**

**Not of house (all wizards, witches, races not of noble houses) – 5 682 726 Galleons, Hair of Veela Queen (To be used in wand), wood of life-giving tree (To be used in wand), Blood of unicorn willingly given, Ancient Goblin sword and armour**

Harry's mouth nearly fell off him, he had so much, and was given a lot as well, "This has to be a mistake" he said quietly, Ragnok did laugh at this, "Lord Potter, you were seen as a saviour of the Wizarding world 11 years ago, a lot of families would have loved to give something if they could" he explained.

Harry shook his head, he would find out later about him being a 'saviour', he was now focused on the Marriage Contracts towards him, "Can I break all three Marriage Contracts?" he asked indicating the three on the lists.

"Of course Mr. Potter, and we will waiver the fines as they were made by someone who wasn't legally your guardian, in fact-"

Ragnok was cut off at this as a tall, dark blonde-haired woman entered the office, quickly turning her head and hugging the small boy as hard as she could, "Harry! It's good to see you again! I am so sorry! If I had known I would have taken you out of there instantly!" she yelled every sentence between the kisses she was planting on the boy, who was curling up in more fear, causing the back of his shirt to rise up.

This did not go unnoticed by the others as they gasped in shock at what they saw, Harry quickly trying to pull his shirt down, but was stopped, and overpowered to take his shirt off, revealing his very malnourished, scarred, and broken body, very faint 'FREAK' lines appearing all over.

The woman who had just came in howled in anger and rounded onto the Chief, "I want the man on a platter!" she yelled at the Goblin who was only smiling greedily in agreement, "We have numerous laws he is guilty of, Andromeda Tonks, he is currently being held by my guards until the Ministry"

The woman, Andromeda, sighed in relief at the justice, before hugging Harry once more. "Thanks for coming, sister" Bellatrix said, smiling weakly at the blonde. "What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked almost icily, "I brought him away from that Muggle infestation of bigotry and brought him here, Gringotts was the safest place for him until he got his proper magical guardian, which I'm assuming is you" Bellatrix explained sweetly, knowing her sister would be more than perfect to look after Harry.

Andromeda nodded greatly at her darker sister before pulling Harry out of her hug, who hadn't tried to do anything since his top was taken off, but only cried. "Please don't make me go back" He cried, frightened of what his aunt and uncle would do if they found out.

"You will never go back to those heathens" Bellatrix scoffed at the idea, supported by her sister's nod.


End file.
